


A Place in Your Arms

by Catsired



Series: Phan One-Shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Also thank you to TheAlphaFox, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Years Eve, She's amazing and inspired me to do this, So this story is my thanks to her!, Very fluffy, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsired/pseuds/Catsired
Summary: Dan and Phil have a surprise for their fans when they decide to do a livestream on New Year's Eve!This one-shot is dedicated to TheAlphaFox! She writes some amazing stories and I love her work. She's very kind and inspiring and is too good for all of us, so I decided to try and show my appreciation by writing this for her! Give her some love! ^^also, if you want to contact me, my tumblr is: catsired.tumblr.com





	A Place in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlphaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/gifts).



 Phil snuggled up to his boyfriend, comfortable and content, and he was sure he'd stay like that all day if it weren't for the need to eat. Oh, and also their live show, which they'd be starting in less than ten minutes!

"Dan, do we  _have_ to do the livestream today? I'm so comfy..." He complained, shoving his face into the crook of Dan's neck, causing the other man to giggle and shiver slightly.

 "Yes, Phil, we do. It's New Years Eve, you spork!" Phil looked up at him and scrunched up his nose in defiance. Dan only rolled his eyes and pushed Phil away playfully.

 "Besides, you know what we agreed on. We can't back out now, we've come so far!" Dan reached over and grabbed Phil's hand, lacing their fingers together gently. Phil smiled warmly back at him, before leaning over and kissing the top of his nose.

 "I know Bear," He smiled lightly as he placed another kiss on Dan's temple.

* * *

 Soon enough, Dan and Phil were sitting together on the couch, the laptop between them, and posting about their joint livestream on Twitter. Suddenly, thousands of people were pouring into the chat, watching them expectantly.

 Phil smiled brightly and waved at the camera, greeting everyone excitedly, "Hey guys! Welcome to our New Year's Eve livestream! We're going to be staying live until the countdown, so strap yourselves in for a full hour of Dan and Phil!" At this, Phil scrunched his face up in what everyone assumed to be excitement, throwing his hands up in the air.

 Dan rolled his eyes and laughed fondly, looking at Phil with a stupid grin on his face, "You're such a spoon, you spork,"

 Phil started laughing at that, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, "That makes no sense! Am I a spoon or a spork?"

 Dan snorted slightly, "Both,"

 This went on for a while, but eventually their banter died down a bit and Phil was able to read some questions. Dan simply lied back on the couch, the smile never quite leaving his face, as Phil came up with answers off the top of his head and told stories animatedly. 

Of course, they got the over-asked question, "Is Phan real????" but instead of trying to answer it or simply brushing it off, Phil just giggled and moved on.

 As the minutes went by, Dan and Phil got more and more relaxed, talking without much filter and staring at the other fondly when they were talking. Phil would let himself smile softly at Dan when he went on his rants, and Dan would let himself giggle affectionately when Phil did something cute or acted particularly Phil-like.

 It was comfortable, and sweet, and the time absolutely flew by. It was nearing 11:50 when they finally took notice of the time.

 Under the laptop, where the camera couldn't see, they laced their fingers together once again, Phil rubbing comforting circles into Dan's hand. They scooted a little closer, so that their shoulders were touching, and both basked in the warmth of the other, happiness radiating off the both of them. 

 They answered more questions as the time went by, Dan leaning into Phil and watching him with a content smile while Phil tried to answer a question about why he let his plants die.

 "I didn't! I fought for their lives! I'm not a bad Plant Dad, I swear!" He'd try to explain, his smile and wide eyes making the comment all the more funny, and Dan would face plant into Phil's shoulder, laughing and telling him he was disappointed.

 The time kept going, and before they knew it, it was 11:59.

 Dan looked at Phil and Phil looked back, as if having a conversation with only their eyes. The countdown started.

**_10!_ **

Dan smiled at Phil with a warm fondness he'd never shown to anyone besides his Lion

_**9!** _

Phil smiled back, the elation he felt pouring into it as he tried to convey his adoration for his Bear

_**8!** _

Dan squeezed Phil's hand lovingly

_**7!** _

Phil squeezed his hand back, rubbing it gently with his thumb

_**6!** _

Dan leaned in closer to Phil, his scent captivating him and drawing a light blush to his cheeks

_**5!** _

Phil let go of Dan's hand, moving it instead to cup Dan's cheek

_**4!** _

Dan smiled lightly, brushing Phil's hair out of his face and moving his hand to cup the back of Phil's neck

_**3!** _

"I love you, Bear,"

_**2!** _

"I love you too, Lion,"

_**1!** _

They pulled each other close, closer than they'd ever been on camera, and pressed their lips together gently. They moved together passionately, sweetly, a perfect harmony between them that pulled the other closer; that filled their chests with warmth and comfort. The chat was obviously going absolutely crazy, but that was okay, because they were wrapped in each other's arms, and with the other there with them, they knew they'd be safe.

 They were safe, and secure, and so in love, and the world could see it now. 

 They belonged in that flat, they belonged on the internet, and they belonged in each other's arms.

 

 


End file.
